gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CBN Caribbean Broadcasting News
The Caribbean Broadcasting News is the only new organization that is updated everyday for members of the Caribbean to look and to be updated with the latest affairs going around in the Caribbean. The organization however is new and is looking for people to hire so that it can develop and so that it can ve given the latest news going around in the Caribbean. The department is lead by the President of the deparment who is the offical leader and helps develop the news channel for major purposes so that it could be used in the future.NEW Website for the Company! Visit http://www.wix.com/ireland63/cbn PLEASE NOTE THIS ORGANIZATION IS NEW AND IS LOOKING FOR BUSSINESS PARTNERS TO HELP IT DEVELOP NO MATTER WHAT SIDE THEY ARE ON. thumb|500px|left NOTE: Soundtrack not owned by CBN, all rights to the BBC, this is an organization made for fun and for purposes of the Pirates Of the Caribbean online players game 'BREAKING NEWS:' BENJAMIN MACMORGAN TO RECREATE LEGENDARY CO EMPIRE 'The New Head of EITC is selected!' Moments ago, Benjamin Macmorgan became the new Head of EITC. The new Government plans to dismiss former laws that were passed by Samuel Redbeard. The new Macmorgan Government plans to place a amnesty on ALL arrests and warrants made from the last 3 weeks. Simon Redskull ___________________________________________________________ 'Main Headlines' *Pearson Wright not dead *Samuel Redbeard discharged by King John Breasly *'Queens Anne Revenge' released on test server 'Queen Anne Revenge~Now on test' QUEENS ANNE REVENGE RELEASED ONTO TEST SERVER 'CaptainGoldvane2 Reports on the sighting of the Queen Anne's Revenge.' The Queen Anne's Revenge was released to the Test Server. Queen Anne's 2.jpg|The upper deck Queen Anne's 1.jpg|stairway of the Queens Anne revenge Queen Anne's 7.jpg|the stern Queen Anne's 6.jpg|The side view of the ship Queen Anne's 5.jpg|A full shot view Queen Anne's 4.jpg ' ''The Queen Anne's revenge is a small, but powerful ship. It appears like a treausre fleet, and gives a warning before it arrives. Once you board, there are three waves of crew members. I only got to see the last wave. There were very tough skeletons, that killed me in a few seconds, so i didn't get many screenshots. '' ''Blackbeard did NOT appear. There was a few bosses(a level 70), and some lvl 50 undead ( They looked like a pirate in pvp ), but no Blackbeard. '''Exclusive Pictures from the Ship ~By Simon O Powder Screenshot 2011-05-05 19-33-41.jpg|Waiting to board Screenshot 2011-05-05 19-32-22.jpg|Ship from afar Screenshot 2011-05-05 19-33-43.jpg|Front of the ship Screenshot 2011-05-06 07-03-09.jpg|The Ship as it sinks(glitch) Screenshot 2011-05-06 07-03-12.jpg|Main Deck Screenshot 2011-05-06 07-27-22.jpg|Battling the boss Screenshot 2011-05-06 07-27-28.jpg|Hes on low health Screenshot 2011-05-06 07-28-37.jpg|About to die (we got 8 royals!) ---- 'Political News' King George II is doing a press conference on 5/8/11, at the top of Kingshead, approximately 2:00 PM EST on the server Exuma. To discuss the dischargement of Samuel Redbeard 'The New Head of EITC is selected!' Benjamin Macmorgan has been selected as the new leader of the East India Trading Company. "I hope to help the EITC grow, as it is in a state of urgency with Samuel Redbeard being difficult with King Breasly." It was announced on John Breasly's press conference on May the 8th. In Kingshead, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Breaking News Corespondent Company Announcements Archives Please visit our news archive here. for the photo archive click here. Veichles VAN2.png|A standard Van CBN VAN.jpg CBNSHIP.png|The company's ship Staff Below are the members of the organization and their job: *'President of the CBN ~ Usman' ~ '4th May 2011 ~ Present' *'Vice President of the CBN - John Breasly '~ '4th May 2011 ~ Present' *' ~ 5th May 2011 ~ Present' *'Company Spokesmen ~ Available' *'Special News Correspondant ~ Jeffrey Blasthawk ~ 7th May 2011 ~ Present' *'Chief Correspondant ~ Cad Bane ~ 7th May 2011 ~ Present' *'Royal Correspondent: ~ Jay Brightsun ~ 8th May 2011 ~ Present' *'CBN Expert: ~ Captain Matthew 'O' Malley ~ 8th May 2011 ~ Present' 'Correspondents' Now recruiting *''Chief Correspondent: ''TAKEN *'Royal '''Correspondent': 'TAKEN''' *'Test Server '''Correspondent': Available *'Political ''Co'rrespondent: '''Available *'In-Game Correspondent: Available '''President of the Caribbean Broadcasting Channel What many people may notice is that this organization is growing, a major threat that i believe many may think is that we will tell false information. I say to this that it is not true, we will fight to give you right information in the Caribbean so that each and everyone of you will know. We will fight alongside our other news friends such as the organization that Edgar Wildrat has created for we all share one thing in common, our determination to give out information for everybody. '''Lord Usman Strider ~CBN President Userbox Here's a userbox for if your a member/reporter: Code: Joining Please send this form to the CBN President and we will discuss your job A Underlined Word means change it to your name/job Caribbean Broadcasting News Joining Form ''' ''I Usernamehere,'' ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a jobnamehere' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' SignedINSERTSIGHERE! PRINT NAME HERE Contact Us If Anybody Has Any Other Questions Please Contact: *President of the CBN ~ Usman *Vice President of the CBN - John Breasly * Category:Fan Creations Category:Newspapers Category:CBN